explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Bashir, I Presume
' |image= |series= |production= |producer(s)= |story= Jimmy Diggs |script= Ronald D. Moore |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708527 |guests=Brian George as Richard Bashir, Max Grodénchik as Rom, Chase Masterson as Leeta, Fadwa El Guindi as Amsha Bashir, J. Patrick McCormack as Adm. Bennett and Robert Picardo as Dr. Lewis Zimmerman |previous_production=By Inferno's Light |next_production=A Simple Investigation |episode=DS9 S05E16 |airdate= 24 Feb. 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) By Inferno's Light (Overall) Darkling |next_release=(DS9) A Simple Investigation (Overall) Rise |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2373) |previous_story=(DS9) By Inferno's Light (Overall) Darkling |next_story=(DS9) A Simple Investigation (Overall) Rise }} Summary Bashir is chosen as the model for the new version of Starfleet's holographic doctor program. Bashir is informed of the project by Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, the scientist in charge. As part of the process, Zimmerman must learn everything he can about Bashir, from childhood quirks to his interpersonal relationships, a procedure that includes interviews with Bashir's family, friends and co-workers. Uncomfortable with this, Bashir requests that Zimmerman refrain from speaking with his parents. Zimmerman begins the task of interviewing the crew, taking note of all of their feelings, good and bad, about Bashir. The next day, Bashir is horrified when two unexpected visitors arrive — his parents. Bashir is clearly uncomfortable with his mother and father, and clearly upset when they tell him they have come in response to Zimmerman's request. Later, Bashir attempts to prepare his parents for their interview, especially concerned that they keep a certain childhood secret — one that, if revealed, could destroy his career. Bashir's parents later tell their son that they won't divulge the fact that he was genetically enhanced as a child — not realizing they are talking to his holographic version while O'Brien and Zimmerman witness the exchange. Since genetic engineering is illegal, Zimmerman's pending report could cause Bashir to be immediately expelled from Starfleet once the truth comes out. Because of this, Bashir sees no alternative other than to resign before that report is filed. Angry and defeated, Bashir confronts his parents and tells them his intentions. But when he goes to Sisko, Bashir finds that a solution has already been worked out with Starfleet. His father, Richard, will spend two years in a minimum security prison, in return for letting his son retain his Starfleet commission. Bashir reluctantly but gratefully accepts his father's sacrifice and bids his parents farewell, saddened by the turn of events, but happy that he and his father may be rewarded with a stronger relationship. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Hans Thielman on Saturday, January 02, 1999 - 11:56 am: I was very disturbed by this episode. A Starfleet Admiral exercises authority over Dr. Bashir's father, who is a civilian. Even though the admiral would have jurisdiction over Dr. Bashir as it pertains to the doctor's Starfleet career, he should have no authority or power over Bashir's father, other than possibly to refer the matter to civilian Federation law enforcement officials. The genetic enhancement done on Julian Bashir took place some 25 years earlier, yet Bashir's father is still being prosecuted and imprisoned. I would think the statute of limitations for the offense would have long since expired. 2 years in prison also seems somewhat disproportionate. Kasidy Yates served considerably less time for smuggling. This may be a special case, due to Julian being a Starfleet officer. # Why prosecute Bashir's father and not also the individuals who performed the genetic engineering on young Julian (Jules)? It may not be possible to locate them. # Genetic enhancement is illegal except to correct serious birth defects. From the dialogue, it seemed to me that young Julian suffered from birth defects of some kind. In that case, the genetic enhancement done on Julian should have been legal. At the very least, Dr. Bashir's father or his lawyer could have raised birth defects as a defense. Perhaps this only covers obvious physical defects, such as impaired hearing. # If Starfleet bans genetically enhanced persons within its ranks, why doesn't it have some kind of test to screen out such persons before they join? It may not be possible to detect any such modification. # According to Voyager, Zimmerman was married, apparently to a woman who looked like Kes. Did he get a divorce? The dialogue suggested that Zimmerman hadn't been married. The marriage was part of a holodeck delusion experienced by Voyager’s EMH. # Sharon Jordan on Sunday, January 31, 1999 - 12:40 pm: I have a nit too. It was at the age of fifteen that Bashier noticed something different with himself. Yet, right after he got the enhancements, he didn't notice that all of a sudden he was doing better in everything, better than everyone else. He may have been six or seven, but even at this age, he should have been aware that something was drastically different with himself. He should be at least aware of the improvement to atleast go na na to his peers who teased him. Allan Olley on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 7:28 pm: Although Young Jules was apparently having big problems in school this is not a serious birth defect (well it might be but is does not seem to have to have been the symptons described were pretty vague and I know nothing of medicine, or human biology), I think and so it does not seem unreasonable to me that the federation would not consider it a serious defect. I think the serious birth defects that the federation is thinking of those is actually deformity, mental illness and brain damage. # John-Boy on Monday, August 16, 2004 - 5:11 pm: The real nit here is, right in the beginning, Sisko tells Dr. Zimmerman that Deep Space Nine doesn't have an EMH because most of their computers are Cardassian in design, and their not compatible. Then later, Zimmerman not only runs the LMH through the DS9 Cardassian sickbay computers, but also the EMH! Kaekae on Saturday, August 21, 2004 - 7:19 am: I thought they were in a holosuite. After all, the sick bay doesn't have holoemitters. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, August 21, 2004 - 10:43 am: He could've installed holoemitters for his stay there. Or used portable ones. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine